


June

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Over A Year, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny has a surprise for Rafael for Pride Month.





	June

Rafael was ready to beet his head into his desk if he saw one more motion for dismissal. He lived Rita but her antics to win a case were about to drive him to the brink of becoming an alcoholic. He finally got an excuse to stop working when his phone buzzed from in his pocket. He had gotten a text from Sonny. It simply said, “I have a surprise for you when you get home.” Rafael panicked for a moment, thinking that he had forgotten some holiday, birthday, or anniversary but as far as he knew it was just another Friday. When he looked at the clock on his phone he realized that it was passed to time many people would still be at work, especially if they had someone waiting for them at home. 

Rafael packed his things, telling himself that he would work on some of the absurd motions Rita had filed over the weekend. He got an Uber back to his and Sonny’s apartment and went in. He could smell that something had been cooked but Sony wasn’t in the kitchen. Rafael sighed, realizing that he had probably spent too long at the office and Sonny had already gone to bed. He took off his shoes and walked to their bedroom, expecting to see Sonny asleep but that’s not what treated him. 

Sonny was in their bedroom and even on the bed but he wasn’t sleeping. Sitting on their bed was Sonny in panties and lipstick. When Rafael froze in his spot, Sonny smirked. “Rafi, your finally home. I was starting to think that you were just going to sleep in you office,” Sonny teased. 

“Never, not when I have you to come hone to, mi sol,” Rafael said. Before they started dating, Rafael would actually spend some nights in his office but he didn’t need to voice that. “What did I do to deserve this, Sonny?”

“Just thought that we could celebrate June in some style, it is Pride Month after all and I feel like I haven’t seen you much outside of work.”

That was true. As soon as they had gotten back from their vacation, they got swamped in work so more often than not one would get home and find the other already asleep and they would be up before the sun the next day. “I’m sorry, mi amor. You’re right,” Rafael said and went over to the bed to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Hey, Rafi?”

“Sí?”

“You are wearing too many damn clothes,” Sonny said even as his hands were starting to unbutton Rafael’s shirt. 

Rafael chuckled at his boyfriend’s impatience but helped undress himself. When Rafael was was naked, he got completely on the bed and laid his body over Sonny’s while kissing the younger man. One minute Rafael was on top of Sonny kissing him and then the next moment Sonny was on top of him and his hands were handcuffed to the bed frame. Rafael sometimes forgot just how strong and fast his boyfriend was. When Sonny stood up to get lube, Rafael saw for the first time words on the panties. 

It wasn’t like Rafael had never seen Sonny in panties but it wasn’t something they did often. Right on the ass of these panties however was, “I’m bi. Get over it.” Rafael would have laughed but knew better. He couldn’t stop the smile that played on his lips however. Sonny normally shied away from his sexuality if he could and Rafael was happy to see that he was embracing it, even if it was just foreplay. Sonny was smiling a little bashfully when he climbed back on Rafael’s lap. 

“Like what you see, Rafi,” Sonny asked and leaned down to leave kissed on Rafael’s neck and chest. Rafael realized that Sonny was wearing the lipstick to be able to mark Rafael how he wanted since they had leave all bruises below the collar since they were back at work. 

“I’ve always like looking at you,” Rafael teased and rolled his hips up to grind his dick against Sonny’s ass. 

Sonny tolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. “God, I’m in love with a complete sap,” he muttered. 

“I have never pretended to be anything but a sap so if you are looking for someone to blame, look elsewhere,” Rafael said immediately. 

“You are such a lawyer,” Sonny said, making lawyers should like something bad instead on a respected profession. 

“Says the lawyer,” Rafael shot back. 

“I could always stop. Just get off you and go to sleep, only let you go in the morning,” Sonny threatened. 

“But you won’t do that, you want to know why?” Sonny pauses and nodded. “Because you want this just as badly as I do, if not more.”

Sonny didn’t say anything, mainly because Rafael was right and he didn’t want to admit that. So instead, Sonny just rotated his hips in small circles, effectively grinding his ass on Rafael’s dick. Rafael moaned softly, the first real sign (other than his hard dick) that he was being affected. Sonny focused on teasing Rafael as much as he could. He continually moved his hips and let his hands roam Rafael’s body. He leaned down and took one of Rafael’s nipples into his mouth while he teased the other one with his hand. After both of his nipples were hard, Sonny pulled back and lightly blew on the one that had just been in his mouth. They got a jerk of the hips from Rafael, much to Sonny’s pleasure. He then switched and took the other nipple into his mouth and blew on it after a while. 

Slowly Sonny extracted himself from his boyfriend, earning a mix of a whine and a growl. Rafael was never one to give up control without a fight. Sonny ignored him though, and made a show of taking off the panties before crawling back onto Rafael’s lap. Rafael dick easily slipped between Sonny’s cheeks and he instantly moaned. He paused however when he felt something that wasn’t normally there. 

“Oh, you feel that,” Sonny teased. Rafael didn’t answer but did arch an eyebrow. Sonny lifted himself to his knees and leaned forward so that he was on his hands and knees before reaching a hand behind him and slowly pulling the plug that he had put in earlier out. “You took so long to get home, got a little bored,” Sonny said in way of an explanation. 

“God, mi sol, you are going to be the death of me,” Rafael said. 

Sonny smirked and then lifted himself back up so that he was on his knees. The younger man poured some lube into his hand and then spread it over Rafael’s dick. Without breaking eye contact, Sonny sank down on Rafael’s dick with little resistance. Both men moaned softly when Sonny was completely seated in Rafael’s lap. Slowly, Sonny lifted himself and then sank back down. He found a rhythm rather quickly and Rafael kept up a constant sting of praise. Even when Sonny was the one taking the lead he liked to hear Rafael and Rafael was never one to object, at least not with Sonny. 

It didn’t take long until both men were close. Sonny had to plant one hand on Rafael’s chest for leverage while the other jerked himself off. “Come on, mi sol. I know you’re so close. Just let go for me, mi amor,” Rafael whispered. Sonny moaned and gasped loudly before coming over Rafael’s chest. He continued to stroke himself and fuck himself of Rafael’s dick until his orgasm was completely over. He shakily lifted himself off of Rafael and collapsed next to the older man. He rolled to his side so the he could kiss his boyfriend while jerking him off. It didn’t take long until Rafael was spilling onto Sonny’s hand with a moan. 

Sonny stood on shaky legs and got the key to the handcuffs. He quickly stood unlocked them and kissed the red rings on Rafael’s wrists. He hadn’t realized that Rafael had been pilot on his restraints that hard and from the look on Rafael’s face he hadn’t realized either. Rafael made a move to get up so the he could clean them and take care of Sonny like he always did but Sonny placed a hand on his chest. “I can take care of it tonight. You always take such good care of me,” Sonny said and chastely kissed Rafael on the lips. 

Sonny cleaned himself and then went back to the bedroom to clean Rafael. After Sonny climbed into bed he rested his head on Rafael’s chest while the older man wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist. 

“Hey, Rafi,” Sonny said into the darkness. 

“Yes, mi sol?”

“Happy Pride Month.” Rafael simply kissed the top of Sonny’s head in acknowledgement. “Hey Rafi,” Sonny said again. This time he got a hum in response. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sonny.”

They were quiet after that. Sonny listened at Rafael’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep to the steady beating of Rafael’s heart.


End file.
